Kid Knights vs Two Humungousaurs
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: This story was inspired by my first day at a Renaissance Festival. Rated K for all readers. Lots of playful fluff and tickles. No flames, please.


**(Hey there guys. I just had an awesome time at a renaissance festival and I just had to write a fan fiction based on my trip. Hope you all like it. Ally Drewood and Mikey Corrison belong to me. Rachel Jocklin, and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. All Omnitrix aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Kid Knights v.s Two Humungousaurs**

* * *

It was a calm evening at the Grant Mansion, and Rachel Jocklin was sleeping on the couch, dreaming of nothing in particular. But it would not stay that way for long.

A knock on the large door awoke Rachel and she woke up from her nap and went to open the door, but then backed up in surprise. It was Ally and Mikey, except they were in knight costumes and were wielding plastic swords.

"Why are you two wearing those costumes?" Rachel asked and All giggled.

"We just came back form the field trip to the Renaissance Festival, Rachel. Mikey and I had an awesome time." Ally said as she and her friend came in.

"Yeah, we saw a ton of stuff. We went into a old wizards tent to see a magic show, a pirate comedy show, had pictures taken with the actors, and we saw a jousting tournament. I thought I traveled back in time." Mikey said in excitement, indicating to Rachel that he and Ally had a blast.

"I'm glad you two had a great day. But, right now, I need to get some rest. I had a very hard day at work." Rachel yawned and the kids promised they would go somewhere else to play so as to not disturb her, which she smiled and said thanks.

As they went down the stairs to the lower half of the mansion, Ally and Mikey played in a round of combat, not the brutal type, but then soon felt bored.

"Playing Knights is fun, but we can't just duel all day. We have to do something Knights do, like rescue princesses." Mikey said and Ally thought about what they should do. That's when she snapped her fingers.

"I got it. We shall slay a dragon."

"But there aren't any dragon aliens here." Mikey pointed out.

"True, but I think I know who would like to play that role. Come on."

* * *

Ultimate Humungousaur was finishing up his exercise in the work out room when he heard the sound of giggles coming form the hallway. "I wonder who that could be?" he said, even though he already knew. As he made his way out, Ally and Mikey jumped out and surprised him.

"Halt! We have you, Dragon, and you will be slain by Lady Drewood and Sir Corrison!" Ally shouted playfully. Corrison was Mikey's last name, even though he didn't like the sound of it but didn't mind that Ally said it.

"What is up with the costumes, little ones?" the dinosaur alien asked as he chuckled.

"We were at a Renaissance Festival and our parents bought these costumes for us. We are playing Slay the Dragon. Would you like to play with us, Ultimate Humungousaur?" Ally asked as she lowered her face shield that was a part of her helmet.

"I would like to, but I'm a little worn out from my work out." Ultimate Humungousaur told them as he stretched his arms out. Ally and Mikey were disappointed and frowned a little, which Ultimate Humungousaur noticed and thought about their request. He didn't want to see them so sad and figured that maybe he could have a few moments of play.

"Rawr! Rawr!" he playfully roared and mock charged at the children, and Ally and Mikey finally got a dragon to play with.

"Charge!" Ally cried as she charged at the dino and poked around his legs and he tried swiping at her but missed. Mikey soon charged and grabbed onto Ultimate Humungousaur's tail and hung on as the alien gently swished it around.

"Let go of me, lunch!" Ultimate Humungousaur playfully teased and Mikey giggled and whooped with joy as the tail started going up and down.

"YeeHaw!" Mikey cheered until the tail stopped and he got off.

"Sir Corrison! I'll save you!" Ally cried as she slashed her toy sword against the huge armoured aliens stomach.

"Ahhh! I'm hit! Ow ow! Mommy!" Ultimate Humungousaur cried in mock pain as he limped to his room sos as to not crowd the hallway. Ally and Mikey giggled when he moaned the word 'Mommy' but followed him inside.

While the armored alien held his head and moaned in fake pain, Ally ran up to him and gently poked the tip of her toy sword into Ultimate Humungousaur's tummy and he in return screamed in a playful manner. "Oh no! Ahhh! She killed me! Oh, I'm dying!" he cried, and he slowly topped over and fell down on his back, playing dead.

"That was great acting, Ultimate Humungousaur. You deserve an Oscar." Mikey joked but the dinosaur alien didn't flinch. Ally could tell that he was still alive, for his stomach was going up and down subtly as he breathed.

Ally then got another idea, a playful and mischievous one. "Follow my lead." she whispered to Mikey as they crawled up Ultimate Humungousaur's stomach and stood on top of him. "Sir Corrison, we have slain our first dragon but I think we should make sure he is slain. There is only one way to determine that."

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"Tickle the Dragon!" Ally cried in happiness as she dropped her toy sword and dug her fingers into Ultimate Humungousaur's stomach, salting the dinosaur alien and he started laughing heartily and hard. Mikey was quick to join in and now both the kids beta tickle torturing the giant alien.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAHA-HA-HAP! I CAN'T STAND THE TICKING! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ultimate Humungousaur laughed heartily while squirming around but was being careful not to harm the human children.

"This dragon was playing dead, Sir Corrison. Let's tickle him to death!" Ally giggled as she dug her fingers deeper into the dino's tummy, making Ultimate Humungousaur laugh much harder than before.

All the laughter and screams got Humungousaur's attention as he went into his room to see what was going on, and almost cracked up at the sight. His older brother was being tickled mercilessly by his human friends, who looked like they were having fun.

"BROTHER! HELP ME! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! GET THEM OFF ME!" Ultimate Humungousaur begged his younger brother, and Humungousaur felt he had to step in and immediately took hold of Mikey while Ultimate Humungousaur grabbed Ally.

"Hey! Let go of me!" ally giggled and squirmed.

"Help! Help me!" Mikey squealed as he felt Humungousaur remove his chest and stomach armor off to move his shirt up to his ribs. "Oh no! No please!" Mikey pleaded, but the two dinosaur aliens both shared a playfully evil smile.

"Well, since these little Knights would not show me mercy, little brother, why don't we give them a taste of their own medicine?" Ultimate Humungousaur asked as he removed Ally's chest and stomach armor and pulled up her shirt up to her rib cage.

"That sounds like a good idea." Humungousaur said.

All at once, both of the dinosaur aliens began tickling the children and both of the kids started giggling and laughing while they tried to get away but couldn't due to being held carefully by the brothers.

"HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HELP ALLY! MAKE THEM STOP!" Mikey screamed as Humungousaur gently poked around his ribs and tickled him there. Ally was in a similar situation, but she was too busy laughing to answer as her belly was overflowing with the ticklish sensation that was given by Ultimate Humungousaur's finger as it wiggled vigorously.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! What a ticklish little knight you are. Tickle tickle tickle! We have some very ticklish Knights, Humungousaur." Ultimate Humungousaur chuckled.

"Yes, we do. They are very fun to tickle. Let's keep on tickling them forever and ever." Humungousaur teased.

For about several more minutes, Humungousaur and Ultimate HUmungousar kept on tickling Ally and Mikey until they felt they had finally had enough tickles. As they stopped and helped them regain their breath, the dinosaur aliens then hugged them both. "That was a fun game. Can we play again some other time?" Ally and Mikey asked.

"Sure.." Ultimate Humungousaur agreed, but then he chuckled as he gently rubbed both the children's heads."..just remember to not tickle the dragons, because dragons can tickle back."

* * *

**(Here we go. How was it? I think this was a good one. I just had to have Humungousaur and his brother in this story, they almost look lile dragons, especially Ultimate Humungousaur. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
